heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes
|designer = |composer = |engine = |writer = Jon Burton David A. Goodman |composer = Rob Westwood |released = |EU=22 June 2012|AUS=27 June 2012}} OS X Wii U }} |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 3 PlayStation Vita Nintendo 3DS Wii Nintendo DS Xbox 360 Wii U IOS OS X }} Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is a 2012 Lego Action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales, for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and IOS. The game is the sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame. A large variety of playable DC characters within the Batman continuity and outside it are playable characters. Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes also featured dialogue and an open world to explore, the first in the Traveller's Tales's Lego series to do so. The game was released in North America on 19 June 2012. The Mac OS X version of the game, published by Feral Interactive, was released on 6 September 2012. The Wii U version was released on 21 May 2013. Gameplay Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes features an open world setting. The game's gameplay is similar to its predecessor, Lego Batman: The Videogame, but allowing players to play as classic Batman characters and other various DC Comics superheroes, such as Robin, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman. There are 70 playable characters. New gadgets such as Robin's Hazard Cannon, Superman's heat vision, and a Power Suit for Batman were introduced. An optional 2-player cooperative play mode, is also present. However, a split screen is used, due to the game having an open-world environment. The Wii U version allows the use of the gamepad's screen instead of a split screen, allowing both players to have independent screens.http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/wiiu/lego_batman_2_dc_super_heroes Most of Gotham City can be broken into "bricks", as players can use the broken bricks to build new suits or construct objects that can help solve puzzles. Plot Gotham's "Man of the Year" award is being presented to Bruce Wayne with Lex Luthor being runner-up. All is well until a group of Batman's villains (Penguin, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and Joker) show up. Bruce Wayne steps out and changes into the Batsuit and becomes Batman. Along with Robin, Batman confronts and defeats all of the villains, but Joker escapes. After an extended chase, Batman captures Joker and he is thrown into Arkham Asylum. Sometime later, Lex Luthor arrives at the asylum and breaks the Joker out using a weapon called "The Deconstructor" (which deconstructs unbreakable black objects, and is powered only by kryptonite). Joker then uses the weapon to release all of the inmates from Arkham. Batman is called in to round up the villains. After capturing several of the villains in the Asylum's maze, he discovers pieces of bricks that have the energy signature from Luthor's weapon. After learning of a break-in at Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin search for clues as to what the Joker is up to. After an explosion begins to destroy the factory, the Dynamic Duo are rescued by Superman. Batman then learns what the Joker was up to. The chemicals stolen from the plant that although not particularly dangerous alone can be combined to form a synthetic Kryptonite. Punching the signature into the Batmobile's on-board computer, Batman and Robin catch up to Lex Luthor's convoy and infiltrate it. After a brief skirmish, Batman is thrown out of the massive convoy and enters the Batmobile. Unfortunately, Joker has completed his synthetic Kryptonite (which is used to power Luthor's weapon) and uses it to blast apart the Batmobile. Back at the Batcave, Batman is trying to figure out Luthor's next move. He determines the new Kryptonite is harmless, but it proves to be a tracking device which leads Luthor and Joker to the cave. Batman has a Kryptonite Vault, which The Joker knew about. Using the Deconstructor, the villains destroy the cave, escaping with a load of Kryptonite. Having no way out, Batman reluctantly allows Robin to call Superman for help and they escape the collapsing cave. Batman and Superman team up and assault Luthor's massive airship. Batman is thrown off after confronting Lex Luthor and Superman saves him. The World's Finest then attempt to infiltrate Luthor's LexCorp headquarters in Metropolis, but are caught and forced to fight their way through. After getting deep in the heart of the fortress-like building, Luthor reveals a giant Joker-esque robot and flees back to Gotham. After trying to sabotage the robot en route to Gotham, Superman and Batman are thrown off when the Kryptonite power-source is exposed and Superman begins to lose power. A weakened Superman and Batman then realize Luthor's plan. Using Joker's special gases, he can make everyone agree with him and win the Presidency. Batman and Superman then attack the robot again and force it to crash. After damaging it more, Batman forces most of the Kryptonite out of the robot, making a giant Joker face in Gotham viewable from the Watchtower. In turn, the Justice League is called in by Martian Manhunter. Realizing he has been defeated, Lex Luthor begins to lay siege to Wayne Tower. The Justice League arrive to help Batman and Superman and successfully stop and destroy the robot. With all of the Arkham inmates, Lex Luthor, and Joker captured, Batman says it is good for him to have friends he can call on in times of need. They all then decide to repair the Batcave as Green Lantern shoots a beam of green energy into space where he calls some of the other Green Lanterns to help. In a hint of a future title, Brainiac is seen on his ship watching a screen with the energy while uttering "I have located it."http://www.ign.com/wikis/lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes?objectid=124688 Cast Voice actors * Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face, Sinestro, Brainiac, Hawkman * Charlie Schlatter - Robin, Flash, Damian Wayne * Laura Bailey - Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy * Joseph Balderrama - Killer Moth * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Cyborg * Steven Blum - Ra's al Ghul, Penguin, Bane, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain Cold * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Cam Clarke - Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing * Townsend Coleman - Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Commissioner Gordon, General Zod * Bridget Hoffman - Supergirl, Lois Lane * Nolan North - Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, Hush * Rob Paulsen - Riddler * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Fred Tatasciore - Clayface, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Black Manta, Black Adam * Anna Vocino - Vicki Vale, Katana * Katherine Von Till - Catwoman, [batcomputer * Kari Wahlgren - Hawkgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatanna * Travis Willingham - Superman, Bizarro, Gorilla Grodd, Shazam Development and marketing A promo for the game was leaked online by Lego fansite, Bricktuts.'Lego Batman' Sequel Game to Include Superman and Other DC Superheroes On 15 March 2012, the game's first reveal trailer featuring gameplay for Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes was released to the public. During the 2012 Game Developers Conference a 45-minute demo of the game was limited to eyes-on only. A demo was later released on Xbox Live, Nintendo eShop on 19 June, the day of the game's release, and PlayStation Network on 26 June 2012, while a Microsoft Windows demo was released on 20 June 2012. Voice cast Lego Batman 2 is the first game in TT Games' Lego series to feature full voice acting, as opposed to the mime acting and the grunts, mumbles and gibberish of the previous titles. Cam Clarke was the voice director of the game. Clancy Brown, who voices Lex Luthor, voiced him in the DC Animated Universe. Troy Baker (who voices Batman in the game) reprises his role as Two-Face from the game Batman: Arkham City. Soundtrack The game's background music consists of Danny Elfman's score from Batman, John Williams' score from Superman, and original music written by Rob Westwood. It has been described as "just right". Film adaptation Warner Premiere released Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite, a Direct-to-video animated film adaptation of the video game produced by TT Animation. The film uses cutscenes from the game as well as new scenes to replace gameplay. The film, produced and directed by Jon Burton, was released on May 21, 2013. Reception The game was well received, with critics praising its refined gameplay, story, and voice acting, although it was criticized for some minor and sporadic technical glitches. Gameinformer gave it an 8.25. The game holds an 80 on Metacritic for the Xbox 360 version, and an 81 for the PlayStation 3 version. Andrew Laughlin, of Digital Spy reported that Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes was the best Lego game yet, admiring the game's new features, and original story. Sequel/Crossover with Marvel On October 30, 2013, “Lego Marvel Super Heroes” director Jamie Simone was asked if a LEGO Marvel vs. DC game would ever happen. Simone replied by saying, “At the minute, we’re firmly focussed on the Marvel game, but we’ll see what kind of reception this gets… that’s all I’ll say for now…” References External links *[http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/LEGOBatman2DCSuperHeroes/AboutTheGame/Movies/Default.aspx Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes at Lego.com] *[http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legobatman2/ Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes at Feral Interactive] * Category:2012 video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Action-adventure games Category:Batman arcade and video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Video games based on Justice League Batman 2 Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:IOS games Category:OS X games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Superhero video games Category:Superman arcade and video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games